Cycling and other activities can be especially enjoyable when wearing a skirt, as skirts allow free, unrestricted movement of the legs and do not pose the hazard of catching in the chain as do pant legs. Some skirts, however, are of a length that is most pleasant for off-bicycle activities, such as working at an office, dining out, running errands, or socializing, but are a bit too long to remain clear of the spokes on a bicycle wheel and other equipment. Shorter skirts can be problematic for modesty and other reasons. While one solution might be to wear knickers, bloomers, pantaloons, or shorts, these garments fail to provide the freedom of movement and off-bicycle benefits of a skirt.
There remains a need for devices and methods to permit the enjoyment of cycling in a skirt without risk of entanglement in spokes or other equipment.